


Of Costumes and Collars

by NerdyHuntress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Killian and Emma engage in roleplay and BDSM on Halloween night. Mostly PWP. Written for CSCocktoberFest.





	Of Costumes and Collars

Emma Swan sighed once again as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was too lazy to get a Halloween costume, so Killian had volunteered to get her one. She should have known he would get her something completely ridiculous.

She had wanted a princess dress, but he had gotten her a really sultry costume. It was pale pink and embroidered in gold; the skirt barely reached mid-thigh. Her top was essentially a corset, strapless and revealing. It pushed her breasts out, but unlike the corsets from the Enchanted forest, she could breathe in this outfit, which made her grateful. She had ivory gloves, a gold tiara, and heels to complete the outfit.

For some strange reason, Killian had left out her collar to wear too, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Over the past months, she and Killian had experimented in the bedroom. She surprisingly found out that she enjoyed being submissive to his desires and enjoyed trying new things every time. The collar was a sign and she knew what he wanted at the end of the night. Collars were a signal for role play and she wondered what his costume was.

“I’m going to kill him,” she muttered through gritted teeth as she put the collar on, warmth coiling between her legs.

She drove to the Rabbit Hole, which was packed with people on Halloween night, taking advantage of happy hour. The place was decorated with pumpkins and paper bats, spooky music playing in the background. People were dressed in various fairy tale costumes, chatting amongst each other and playing pool. She received a couple of wolf whistles when she sat down at the bar, but paid no attention. Before she could order a drink, she heard a voice behind her.

“Now what could a fair lady be doing here all alone?”

She turned in her seat to find Killian, dressed in his classic pirate garb. He wore leather pants and his sexy red vest. The black shirt was pulled down, revealing much of his chest hair. She resisted the urge to run her hands through it. He even wore his hook and it made his outfit a thousand times hotter. She couldn’t believe she fought her feelings for him for so long, because he looked positively dashing in his pirate clothing.

“Killian,” she grinned.

“Captain Hook, darling,” he said with a wink. “May I buy you a drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said breathlessly, enjoying how his lustful gaze never left her body, taking in every inch of it as if he’d never seen it before.

He ordered rum (obviously) and they quietly sat together in companionable silence, observing their surroundings. Well, at least she did. Killian kept glancing at her every minute or so, his arousal stirring as he imagined all the dirty things they would do later that night. Also, he didn’t appreciate the lewd comments bargoers made her way, to which Emma responded with a flirty laugh and coy batting of eyelashes. He assumed she was just doing that to add fuel to his ire, making him feel jealous and hoping he would take her roughly once they were alone. His Swan did enjoy it when he was rough and in charge; he was more than happy to appease her various kinks and experiment different positions.

“So,” she said, putting a hand on his arm, bringing his attention back to reality. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“What? More like whom,” he said with a cheeky smile.

Emma swatted his arm and frowned, “Oh, come on. Did you just want to come here for a drink? We could’ve done that at home.”

“Quite right, love,” he admitted. “But I did want to see you in that costume. You look positively ravishing, darling.”

She blushed profusely at his words, enjoying how he spoke in such a reverent tone. He could never get enough of her and she loved that side of him so much. To thank him, she pulled him in for a chaste kiss, grabbing the lapels of his shirt. He responded enthusiastically, making the kiss far more passionate than she had intended. They were still in public, for goodness sake. But Killian never really cared about that; he always wanted to show the world just how much he loved her.

Killian pulled away when she did, pressing his forehead against hers. His arousal grew further and he desperately wanted to be alone with her. It certainly was a waste of a trip to the local bar, but he could hardly care.

“Let’s go home, Killian,” she said once they stood up from their seats.

“That’s Captain to you, love,” he said with a swat to her backside. To his surprise, she giggled and looped her arm around the crook of his elbow, allowing him to lead her out.

She didn’t remember the drive home; her thoughts conjured up all the filthy things they would do once they got home. She was glad that Killian drove, because she was definitely too distracted. 

When they stopped at a red light, Emma slowly inched her hand to his crotch, finding his cock larger and harder than it was at the bar. She stroked the tip of it, inciting a fierce growl from him. Emma quickly removed her hand, hoping he could still drive safely with such an arousal.

“I’d prefer to drive without distractions, lass,” he said in a low voice, full of unspoken promises of punishment for her behavior. Arousal pooled between her legs and she enjoyed how he threw a furtive look at her before he continued driving.

“Of course, Captain,” she said, sitting back in her seat with a small laugh.

When they arrived home, he parked inside the garage and turned off the engine. Emma found that a little peculiar, but when she saw him open the glove box and extract a pair of handcuffs, she quickly understood.

“Seriously?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Come now, you knew what to expect. Why else did you put the collar on?” he said quizzically, lifting the cuffs up with a finger, daring her to continue.

“Right,” she said in a hushed, excited voice.

“And you can use our safe word, of course. But after this moment….” he said, trailing off and letting her thoughts finish his sentence.

They exited the car and he immediately cuffed her arms behind her back, leading her through the door that led to the living room. Without another word, Killian led her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Once they entered, he pushed her to her knees and stood in front of her. He lifted her chin with a finger and spoke authoritatively.

“Here are the rules, princess. I am your Captain and you must obey me. Any misbehavior will be met with swift punishment. Do you understand, lass?”

She nodded, biting her lip and hoping he would make her suck his cock. Her heart soared when he unbuttoned his trousers and lifted his erection to her mouth. She responded immediately, taking his half hardened manhood past her lips. His cock began to throb and he pushed her head closer to his crotch. Emma took a moment to relax before he pressed further down her throat, nearly making her gag. Her eyes filled with tears at the pain, but she felt herself growing wetter the rougher he was with her. 

She moaned around his cock and continued sucking him deeply. Emma enjoyed the groans, but found it increasingly difficult to pleasure him without the use of her hands. She often fondled his balls or stroked his length, but she couldn’t do that with her hands cuffed to her back. Luckily, it was more than enough to get him close to orgasm. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing, princess,” he growled, thrusting his cock deeper into her mouth.

Without warning, he released himself down her throat, making her sputter and gasp at the sudden rush of liquid down her throat. She swallowed it all, much to his pleasure, and gently cleaned the tip of his cock.

“You naughty girl,” he whispered, eyes locked onto her face as he wiped drops of his release from her face and urged her to suck it off his fingers. She did so, innocent green eyes staring at him the whole time, despite her wanton actions.

Once he finished, he left to rummage through their “toy box” under their bed and produced a leash to attach to her collar. Emma nearly squealed in excitement, but kept her expression calm. Once he attached it, he tugged the leash, indicated for her to crawl to the foot of the bed. She did so eagerly, the warmth between her legs growing. He sat at the edge of the bed and she patiently waited for his orders.

“Princess, I think I’ll have to punish you for what you did in the car. Over my knee now,” he commanded harshly, pulling on her leash.

“Yes, Captain,” she said obediently, standing up and settling herself in his lap.

Killian lifted her skirt and fought down a gasp when he realized she was bare. Her arousal was practically dripping between her legs and he would wager his own ship that it would grow even more after her punishment.

“You naughty girl. Didn’t even wear any panties, did you?” he said with a groan.

She giggled and it quickly turned into a surprised gasp of pain when he gave her a fierce spank. The skin of her arse reddened immediately and he loved the sight of it.

“What did you say?” he whispered darkly into her ear.

“One,” she replied innocently. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Good girl,” he grinned, swatting both ass cheeks at once.

“Two, thank you,” she said, resting her face on the bed cover.

On and on his spanks went. She could feel her arousal nearly dripping down her legs and desperately wanted an orgasm already. He normally gave her ten hits, but this time, he continued . Her squeals of pain and begs of mercy grew, until he harshly pulled at her collar, nearly choking her.

“That’s enough screaming. Finish your punishment quietly or I will gag you,” he whispered threateningly.

She nodded as he released his hands from her throat. “Yes, Captain.”

He stroked her blonde locks and settled her back over his lap, “What a good girl you are.”

Killian finished with twenty spanks and she collapsed into his arms, hastily wiping away the tears of pain that ran down her cheeks. Her arse felt raw and it stung when he touched it. He noticed however, and pulled her up so that her face was level with his. Pressing soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks, he looked nervous and a little uncertain.

“Did I go too far, Emma?”

“Of course not. Use me, please,” she whispered, desperation evident in her tone. “I need to come.”

He grinned wickedly, shifting back to his dominant persona as quickly as the changing of the tides. He uncuffed her, so he could take off her corset, skirt and other accessories, leaving her bare to his sight. Killian let out an appreciative groan at her nakedness, pinching her nipples harshly, making her gasp in pain.

“Make me come,” she whispered, eyes widened in lust. “Please, Captain.”

“Not yet. I intend to make you wait, Princess. Lie down on the bed,” he ordered.

She complied and he cuffed her hands again, this time to the headboard. She tested her restraints, but when he placed his hook lightly on her face, a shiver ran down her back as she wondered if he would use it on her.

“Don’t struggle too much or you’ll chafe your wrists,” he warned, and she immediately stopped.

Instead of sinking his growing arousal into her wetness, he stood up from the bed and poured a glass of rum from the decanter on the vanity. She’d forgotten to put that away, but then realized it was probably perfect for this scenario. He divested himself of his vest and shirt, finally bare to her view. It took a couple of minutes for her to realize that Killian wasn’t going to give her a release. It frightened her, for some reason. She trusted him, of course, but the thought of going without a release was too much to bear. 

“Uh, Captain?” she asked timidly, keeping up the role she was supposed to be playing. “Aren’t you….aren’t you going to fuck me?”

“When I feel like it,” he said, taking a sip of rum and observing her with interest. “I see you’re wet from your spankings. That’s good, princess, but you have to learn to be patient. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” she said softly, relaxing in their bed, trying to ignore the heat between her legs and finding it very difficult.

Ten more minutes passed and Killian set his glass of rum on the vanity. Her heart beat faster, hoping he would sink his rock-hard erection into her aching wetness. Instead, he ran his cold hook slowly up her clit, gathering her wetness. He lifted the hook to her mouth, silently urging her to taste herself. She quickly complied, staring into his dark blue eyes as she did so. Once she finished cleaning his hook, he stroked her hair and gazed at her with admiration and pride.

“There’s my obedient lass,” he whispered with reverence. “So patient and well-behaved. Would you like to come now?”

She nodded eagerly, “Yes, please. Thank you, Captain.”

“You’re very welcome, princess.”

He poised himself and finally entered with a satisfying groan. She scrambled to accommodate him, but found that she was so wet that she could take his large cock without any more preparation. Emma gasped as he thrusted deeply and fully, intending to bring her to orgasm as quickly as possible. He pressed her legs to her chest, so he could have better access to her wetness. Killian groaned passionately, rubbing her clit fiercely until she was right at the edge.

Finally, she came. Pleasure racked her whole body and her vision went black. Once that was over, he entered her with two fingers, pumping her until she orgasmed once more. It felt like a never ending dose of adrenaline, one she enjoyed immensely. She thanked her Captain in one breath before she passed out from such excitement.

When she came to consciousness, Killian uncuffed her and tenderly kissed the insides of her wrists.

“I’ll get some ointment for that, love. And your ass too. You just rest, alright?”

She nodded, feeling her heart bloom with love for his concern for her. She remained silent as he tended to her small injuries, pressing a kiss to her cheek or forehead every often. She looked at him with reverence, just as he looked at her, wondering how she had gotten so lucky to have a man like him.

“Emma, you ok?” he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Using her name indicated that the role play was over.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m alright. Just sleepy,” she said, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

Killian nodded and hastily put away the supplies they used during their roleplay. He drew back the covers and settled himself in bed with her. He fingered her collar, which had managed to stay on the whole time. She made a mental note to get him one too, for they both belonged to each other. Despite what others might think, it wasn’t something she found degrading. She wasn’t his pet or submissive plaything. Emma felt warm and safe with him and she never expected to feel that way after everything she’d been through. The lost girl finding a home was truly a blessing; the collar indicated that to her.

“I love you so much,” she whispered into his ear.

“I love you too, Emma.”


End file.
